Sometimes Prophecies are Wrong
by Respawn.ftw
Summary: The prophecy said that Harry would be the one to kill Voldemort, but it turns out that thats not the case. Alucard's former master, Sir Integra Hellsing has passed away with no heir, and now Alucard is left to his own devices
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Prophecies are Wrong: Part 1

Voldemort Glared out the window, he had found out that one of the few remaining horcruxes had been destroyed by the insufferable Potter, and was in a foul mood.

A commotion outside of his door made him get up and draw the elder wand, he started edging cautiously towards the door when it was blown off his hinges. Immediately, Voldemort got ready to attack,

"Who are you? Do you know who you are disturbing?" said an angered Voldemort in a silky voice.

"My name is not important, but do know who you are the _great_ _Lord Voldemort_" the mockery in his tone was clear.

While Voldemort would have killed anyone else for speaking to him in that way, he restrained himself. This newcomer felt…odd, very dangerous. Instead he inspected the man. He wore a red overcoat, a black suit, a red bow tie, leather boots and a large red fedora. His eyes were obscured by orange tinted glasses. He looked like a Victorian gentleman, and even by wizard standards, he was odd. Despite this somewhat silly appearance, Voldemort was cautious, this man had subdued, probably killed the Death Eaters guarding the hideout.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I know of your plan to attack a certain wizarding school, and I wish to aid you" replied the man in red

Voldemort blinked, how did he know? "And what makes you so certain that I would accept you?"

The man didn't seem at all unnerved by the menace in the Dark Lord's Voice, "because you haven't attempted to kill me yet. You also know that I would be of great use to you in battle, after all, I managed to get past your guards."

The man had a point. "What do you expect to gain by aiding me?" questioned Voldemort

"The school has several magical barriers, and as strong as I am, I am not able to pass unless I am…led." The man seemed dissatisfied with having to be led anywhere, "Also, I wish to have the castle when you are finished."

"You wish to be the headmaster?"

"You could put it that way, yes"

Voldemort was still not convinced, but decided to go along with it, he could be helpful. Of course he had absolutely no intention of giving up Hogwarts, instead he would just have the red man killed after he was no longer useful.

"Ok, I accept" he answered with a faint snake smile on his face.

* * *

The day of the attack: The Forbidden Forest

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

The Death Eaters around him started to cheer and shoot spells into the air. Voldemort allowed himself a brief moment of satisfaction, he had done it! He had finally managed to rid himself of the accursed Potter.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! _Crucio!_"

Voldemort enjoyed himself as he threw Potter's body around.

"Now, we got to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No—Wait—"

Voldemort pointed to Hagrid, "You carry him, He will be nice and visible in your arms will he not? Pick up your little friend Hagrid, and the glasses—put on the glasses—he must be recognizable—"

They now headed for the castle.

* * *

Now at the edge of the Forbidden forest, Voldemort commanded them to stop, and many anguished cries could be heard over the fallen Potter. Yet they still defied him. Why?

The Longbottom child was the only one to actually attack him, and was easily fended off,

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable death eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom

"I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbeldores Army!"

once again the crowd broke Voldemort's silencing charm, and once again Voldemort forced himself to restrain his anger.

"Very well, on your head, so be it"

He summoned the sorting hat and placed it on Longbottom's head, where it burst into flames. As Longbottom screamed a commotion could be heard, and Centaurs came galloping out of the forest, shooting death eaters with arrows. In that moment of distraction, Voldemort's body bind weakened, and Neville broke free. Ripping the burning hat from his head, he reached into his robes and drew a familiar sword. The sword of Gryffindor.

For Voldemort time seemed to pass very slowly, he saw the blade come up, then brought down, yet he was unable to do anything about it. He watched as the sword cleaved his precious Nagini and his horcruxes, head off.

"NO!" The angry cry burst from his lips even as his eyes saw that it was too late. Now only the diadem remained. In the heat of battle, no one realized that Potter had disappeared, and even as he was about to rush at the Longbottom child, Voldemort heard something very odd behind him…


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Prophecies are Wrong: Part 2

* * *

"odore orokamono domo satsuriku no kyouen ni

hanabira maichirasu hodo"

"Dance, you fools! In this banquet of massacres

Dance till your petals flutter away"

* * *

"My lorAARGHH!"

The voice had not come from the fight in front of him, but rather from behind. Voldemort spun and his eyes widened at what he saw, one of his death eaters lying in a pool of his own blood and the red clad man standing over him, grinning insanely. Despite himself, Voldemort felt a shiver of fear run up his spine, but quickly dismissed it, he was immortal after all, he was sure that at least one still horcrux remained. So why was he scared?

With the appearance of the dangerous stranger, the fighting had stopped, and with several gasps from Hogwarts and death eaters alike, Voldemort was reminded of the crowd behind him, he refused to appear weak in front of _these _people.

Coldly he said, "You are betraying me? I, the dark lord? You will die, as an example to show what happens to those who oppose me"

the man replied, "oh? Only a man can hope to kill a monster, and the only man who could hope to kill me died a while ago," at this his voice held a tinge of what resembled sadness and nostalgia, then continued "so come at me, and send all your dogs as well, trash like you could never hope to defeat me."

With barely constrained rage, voldemort lifted his wand, "Who do you think you're speaking to! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light flew from his wand and bathed the red man in a sickly green, he flew through the air and landed in a crumpled heap, unmoving.

Relieved that the man could, in fact, be killed, Voldemort turned back to the now silent crowd of Hogwarts

"THIS" he roared to the petrified crowd "IS WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS" then in his usual snake hiss he said, "I do not wish to kill you all…" Voldemort cut off as he heard a chuckle from behind him, the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, a laugh that was filled with a twisted mirth and madness, the laugh resounded across the school grounds, and it brought the promise of death to all that heard it. Slowly, ever so slowly, the red heap on the ground sat up, then stood.

"I was expecting more from the man who hoped to be immortal" then his face darkened "eternity is wasted on the likes of you"

His face paler than anyone had ever seen, Voldemort screamed, "Kill him! Kill him now, I want him DEAD!" the panic in his voice was blatantly obvious.

Only a few Death Eaters were loyal enough to follow this order, and they flew at the psychopath, firing spells.

"You are a fool who has slaves do his dirty work," he said as he effortlessly cut down the death eaters with his bare hands. "Try as you might, immortality slips away from you" there was disgust, and a hint of anger in his voice.

"S-stay away! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The spells all hit the man, but he continued advancing, unharmed,

"You are a coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own." The force of the spells had ripped off his orange glasses and hat, revealing blood red eyes and long black hair.

Voldemort was now trembling with fear and desperation, the man was so close now that he no longer had room to cast spells.

The red man grabbed Voldemort by the throat, and his red eyes met Voldemort's red snake eyes. In that moment Voldemort saw chaos. He saw London in ruins, fires burning and a river of blood, all connected to this man. He saw the trail of blood and corpses the man had left in his wake, all 500 years of pain and murder were revealed to Voldemort, and he realized that this man was more evil, more powerful than he could ever hope to be. Then, The man spoke, just one sentence, filled with contempt and loathing.

"You are not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell!"

With that he grabbed Voldemort's wand arm and in one brutal motion, tore it from his body. He then threw both onto the ground. Voldemort screamed in agony and hate, then attempted a pitiful crawl to the relative safety of the crowd. The red man followed him slowly,

"What's wrong? Stop Crying! I only tore of your damn arm! Didn't you say you would kill me? Didn't you say you were immortal? Stand up! Pick up your wand and attack me! Do something! The night is still so young, and the real fun is yet to start! Hurry, hurry, hurry, HURRY!" his voiced rose over the low murmur that had started from the crowd and now contained a hint of insanity, and he began laughing once again.

Voldemort gave up his useless attempts at escaping, and instead lay on his back gasping in pain and fear clutching his bloody stump. The red man's crazed grin now revealed the sharpest teeth Voldemort had ever seen on a human,

"Look at the once great Dark Lord," the man in red mocked "reduced to crawling like the scum you are. Don't you feel shame scum? I thought trash like you could at least feel shame"

"M-monster" Voldemort managed to whisper

"I get that a lot"

"Wh-who, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" losing the last of his composure, the former dark lord lay in a heap screaming obscenities at his soon-to-be murderer.

"Oh? Me? I am the bird of Hermes, the no life King, I used to be known as the count, but please for the last couple minutes of your miserable life call me….Alucard" Alucard drew a wicked black gun, it was a gun that was longer and appeared heavier than anything a normal man could hope to use, but the red man held it with ease one handed. Voldemort made out the words "Jesus Christ is in heaven now" engraved on the side.

"Meet Jackal, 13 mm auto, 39 cm long, weighing 19 kg, it fires custom 13 mm armor-piercing, explosive, blessed and baptized mercury-core bullets. Jackal was originally made for fighting that damn Judas priest, and can most certainly take care you"

Alucard pointed jackal at Voldemort's head, and with no pity whatsoever, pulled the trigger, immediately killing the famed Dark Lord.

At the death of the much feared Dark Lord, there came two reactions. The people of Hogwarts cheered and rejoiced, and a few even fell to their news and sobbed in relief. Harry, forgetting he was under the cloak cheered as well, earning several odd glances to what seemed to be an empty space. On the other hand, the Death Eaters let out a collective groan at seeing their leader fall, and many sank to their knees. While all the celebrations were happening, one watched the entire scene in amused silence, silhouetted against the red moon.

The celebrations came to a premature end within seconds, as many felt the hair on the back of their necks prickle, and a cold feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Once again, the insane laugh of the red man sounded across the school grounds, and the crowd recoiled in fear.

"And what," said the red man, "Makes you think I am on YOUR side? That I destroyed _him_" he jerked a thumb at the corpse of Voldemort "for you?"

Seeing the danger too late, the crowd immediately scattered in different directions.

As Alucard continued to laugh, the space around him grew dark and eyes appeared all over his body. From the shadows that surrounded him, several beasts flew out towards the fleeing bystanders. An immense black dog fell upon a group of screaming students,

"Oh, I see you've acquainted yourselves with Baskerville"

The shade of a lanky young woman with long dark hair appeared, she fired an antique musket, and the bullet streaked through the bodies of several Death Eaters, leaving a trail of blue light,

"and this is Ms. Rip Van Winkle with her magical musket,"

The Next to appear was a well dressed man who wiped out a whole group of fleeing teachers, students, and death eaters alike, with cards that either exploded or sliced through the unfortunate victims,

"Tubalcain Alhambra, also known as the dandy man" Alucard's bloodthirsty grin seemed to split his face in half from ear to ear.

The final distinguishable shade that appeared was a pale blonde haired man, who fought with a bowie knife and rather old rifles,

"Luke Valentine"

The rest were a jumble of men from several different eras as well as what appeared to be zombies.

"Now that the introductions are over, let the massacre begin!"

cackling madly, Alucard and his familiars tore through the mass of people, and laid waste to Hogwarts.

Harry, still under his cloak fell to his knees staring in shock and disbelief, this wasn't what was supposed to happen, this isn't how Dumbledore said it would be! He spotted the corpses of Ron and Hermione side by side, mutilated to the point where he could only recognize them through Ron's shock of red hair and Hermione's bushy brown hair. Further down he saw the corpse of one of the Weasely twins, and not far from that Ginny's body. As he surveyed the carnage he saw several familiar faces, and tears flowed freely. Eventually, a nearby explosion blew his cloak off and he was left to the mercy of the army that bore down on Hogwarts. As the shadows descended down on him, Harry shut his eyes and welcomed death.

Several Hours later, Alucard sat at the head of the Great Hall, alone. The roof of the hall had been blown off, and where there was usually an enchanted ceiling, the blood red moon now shone down on the empty Hogwarts.

To no one in particular he said, "Beautiful night, isn't it? It's especially beautiful, of course, if you're a bloodsucker."

And there sat the Count in his new castle.

"For what they all seem to seek is to wage war, and endless desperate, blood-stained, struggles. Things quite close to crying loudly. I don't think they desire those things at all. On the contrary: all of this is their way of shouting and begging for death." –Arthur Hellsing

* * *

So what do ya think? is it good? bad? review plz :D

and if anyone can name the song the lyrics at the top are from, and where the song came from you get a cookie :D

not really :P anyways no cheating D:


End file.
